fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline
is a next generation serie of FwPC! and the first fan serie of RenaAozora . It will be aired in february 2018 for an undefined period with 38 episodes. The story takes place years after the events of Futari wa Pretty Cure! with differents protagonists. The themes are elements, crystals and relationships. Synopsis ''Lord Nil is the king of the Eternal White Kingdom. He has invaded the Garden of Light and wanted to invade the Garden of Sources as well, but he failed. The Garden of Sources detained the Crystal Particles, which will give absolute power to Lord Nil but they hid them in the Garden of Rainbows. The Queen of the Garden of Sources, Séléna, send two of their Four Guardians to find the Pretty Cures which will protect the Garden of Rainbows and find the Crystal Particles before Lord Nil.'' Story : Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Episodes Friendship Arc The beginning of the story. Misumi Yuna is a normal girl who just moved to the city where her father lived when he was younger. She is happy because her aunt lives in this city, and moreover, there is Verone Academy which is known for its high-level lacrosse team, and she loves this sport as she played it a lot with her aunt. In the other hand, there is Yukishiro Miuna, a 15 years old student who is popular because of her apparence, her good grades and her good athletics skills. She would be perfect. If only she was more sociable. This first day of the year's afternoon, Yuna has to take the train to return at home. However, she is attacked by a strange guy who names himself Abros. Soon after, a strange little dragon like animal named Flame appears and gives Yuna a crystal bottle. Yuna sense it. She will become a pretty cure. She already know a little about precure thanks to her aunt. Therefore, she transforms into Cure Blaze. However, she is not very athletic, and is soon defeated. Fortunately, an other cure comes to save her. She beats Abros pretty easily. She is Cure Stream, and became a pretty cure around the same time as Yuna, Rain being her mascot. Yuna discover that Cure Stream is Yukishiro Miuna, a senpai at her school. Just after Abros' left, Nagisa appears as she had to meet Yuna at the train station. Coincidentally, Miuna's mother, Honoka, went to drive her daughter at home. She is not very pleased. Back at home, Nagisa explains to Yuna that Honoka was her pretty cure partner, but there were a dispute. At the end of the arc, Yuna and Miuna become best friends, and Nagisa and Honoka are reconciled. Hayate Sisters Arc Crystal Particles Arc The Lost Kingdom Arc Characters Cures (Main) * / (VA: Tamura Yukari) : Yuna is the main protagonist. She is rather clumsy and has low self-confidence but she is very friendly and kind-hearted. Also she is hard-working and has a lot of determination. A lot of people find her annoying because of her altruistic side. Even though she is bad at it, she is very passionate about lacrosse. This passion is transmitted to her by her aunt Misumi Nagisa, who told her about the Pretty Cure. Ever since, she wants to become one. Her precure form is Cure Blaze. She uses fire to fight and represents determination. Her main color is red and her sub is black. * / (VA: Taneda Risa) : Miuna is Yuna's best friend and senpai. She is very opposite to Yuna as she has high grades and is good in P.E classes. Moreover, she is pretty and elegant so she is very popular among the students. However she has no friends because of her antisocial and cold personality. In reality she wants friends but she doesn't know how to express her feelings. She feels very lonely both at school and at home because her mother, Yukishiro Honoka, is very busy at work and always comes home after 11 p.m. Her precure form is Cure Stream. She uses water to fight and represents perfection. Her main color is turquoise and her sub is white. * / (VA: Numakura Manami) : Suzuka is one of Queen Séléna's two daughters. She is very skilled in atheltics but has very low grades. She is very stubborn and short-tempered but can be nice sometimes, although she will deny it and become violent if we point it out. Even if she is older than Yuna, she is shorter and is complexed by it. She doesn't know a lot about the Garden of Rainbows and is easily embarrassed. She has also a lot of self-confidence. One of her good point is that she is very responsible. Her precure form is Cure Whisper. She uses air to fight and represents confidence, and her speed is increased. Her main color is violet and her sub is white. * / (VA: Hayami Saori) : Miwa is Suzuka's older sister, although she is not blood-related. She has very high grades, especially in literature and languages, and is very bad at sport. She is calm, relaxed, and very kind. She can sometimes show a teasing personnality, but it's not extreme. She cares a lot for a sister and doesn't have any interest in the Queen title. In any case, she is not qualified to become the Queen because she was adopted. She lacks of determination. Her precure form is Cure Health. She uses earth power to fight and represents peace. She has healing ability. Her main color is green and her sub is white. * / (VA: Aoi Yuuki) : Hina is a very cheerful and energetic girl. She is very sociable and always wants everyone to get along. She is loved by all her classmates. She works as an idol and help Kujou Hikari with her cafe. In fact, she is jealous of the others students who have normal life without being admired. She appears late in the animen in the last arc. Her precure form is Cure Tension. She uses electricity to fight and represents communication. She has the ability to teleport. Her main color is yellow and her sub is black. * / Miss Fiercia / (VA: Ueda Kana) : Sekai is a carefree and cool girl. She is friendly and likeable, but as Miss Fiercia she is selfish and arrogant. However, warm and gentle feelings grow in her heart as she become friend with Yuna, and finally she become less selfish and more friendly. Her precure form is Cure Blank. She represents nothingness and hope. Her main color is grey. Cures (Support) * / (VA: Hanazawa Kana) : She seems to be a sweet and shy girl. She is quiet and does not speak often. She is shown only as Cure Spirit, the precure of emotions and soul. Her main color is pink and her sub is white. * / (VA: Asakawa Yuu) : She looks like an emotionless and tall girl. She speaks in a very monotone way and is shown only as Cure Knowledge, the precure of informations and logic. Her main color is greyish blue and her sub is black. * / (VA: Gotou Yuuko) : She appears as a spontaneous and honest person. She seems funny and often jokes. She is shown only as Cure Clock, the precure of time and justice. Her main color is sand yellow and her sub is white. Mascots The mascots are the Four Guardians of the Garden of Sources. * : He is the Guard of Fire. His personality is much like Yuna so they get along very well. He lends his power to her until they found the Crystal of Fire. He ends his sentences with "-honō". * : She is the Guard of Water. She is very proud of her cure partner Miuna and always mocks Yuna for her weakness. She lends her power to Miuna until they found the Crystal of Water. She ends her sentences with "-ame". * : He is the Guard of Air. He is calm, patient and always serious. He lends his power to Suzuka until they found the Crystal of Air. He ends his sentences with "-kaze". * : He is the Guard of Earth and the younger of the four. He is childish and innocent. Unlike the others, he doesn't lend his power to Miwa. Much the opposite, Miwa gives him energy to grow. He ends his sentences with "-saki". Villains They are all of Eternal White Kindgom. / Nil-sama The main antagonist, the last opponent and the ruler of Eternal White Kingdom. He had never revealed himself because of Dark King who was too powerful. He has taken control of the Garden of Light for an unknow reason. They think this is to prevent them from interfering while he would invade the Garden of Sources and take the Crystal Particles. Although he didn't succeed in the invasion. He is vengeful. / Kuroyami Sekai (VA: Ueda Kana) She was just created by Lord Nil, like the servants. Even though, she is considered like his daughter. She is fierce, proud, arrogant and selfish. Just like a person who has all the bad traits of the world. However, she grew more gentle and friendly as she becomes friends with Yuna and the other cures. Eventually, she becomes a precure in her arc, after Killa's defeat. He is the strongest of the servants, even more than Sekai, and one of the two sub-leader The only thing that matters to him is fighting. He obeys Lord Nil and Miss Fiercia without being annoyed by her arrogance. He is strong, thoughtful and always serious. He likes fighting in high places and he can fly. He is the last defeated before Lord Nil. He is under Misty Drop's supervision. He is not that strong, but he likes tormenting his opponents with his words. He speaks a lot during battles and he looks down on others. Although he is the fourth to appear, he is the third defeated. Killa is under Misty Drop's supervision too. What makes her strong is that she is sharp and rapid. She is emotionless and doesn't feel anything towards her opponents, just like a fighting machine. She is defeated just after Lazy Off. She is one of the two sub-leader, and is less powerful than Sekai. She is very lazy and always looks bored when she fights. However she remains strong, and can be serious when angered. She doesn't like how Miss Fiercia gives her orders but endure it since she is Nil's daughter. She likes fighting in darkness. She is the fourth ennemy to be defeated, juste after Down. He is the first ennemy to appear, and the first to perish. He is under Lazy Off's supervision. He is arrogant and short-tempered. He has an absorption power, which is useful. But as he does not think a lot and is not careful, he lost easily. He is under Lazy Off's supervision, and the second opponent. He has a lot of strenght and he is very big, but completely stupid. He likes to "snatch" things. They are the monsters controlled by the Eternal White Kingdom's residents. They are concentration of nothingness. Support characters Garden of Sources The Queen of the Garden of Sources. She hid the Crystal Particles in the Garden of Rainbows. She is powerful and peaceful. She has two daughter: Suzuka who will inherit her title, and Miwa who is adopted. The Guardian of the Sources Coffret He guards the Sources Coffret, containing the Crystal Particles. When the precures found him, the crystals weren't in the coffret because they have a soul and as they feared the Lord Nil, they left to hide in the Garden of Rainbows. Family He is Yuna's father. He works in a little company. He is funny and caring for his daughter. Nana is Yuna's mother. She is from a wealthy and traditional family. Her health is weak and she is not strong-willed. Moreover, she is very anxious about Yuna being close to her aunt, Nagisa. Ryouta's older sister. She taught Yuna how to play lacrosse. She has also told her about precure because Yuna incidentally encountering Mepple. Although Nana is anxious about Nagisa being close to her niece and remplacing her as a mother, these two are more like sisters. Nagisa is living with Fujimura Shougo. At some point of the anime, they get married. Miuna's mother. She is divorced so she lives alone with her daughter. She is always busy at work, so she does not often see Miuna. At the beginning of the anime, she didn't talk to Nagisa because of a dispute. They're reconciled soon after. Other Reiko is the lacrosse team's captain. She has a great passion for this sport and that's why she entered Verone Academy which has a good reputation for its lacrosse team. However, the team's level grew lower and lower as the new members where not interested or very skilled. Thus, Reiko lost her motivation. She was delighted when she saw a very enthusiastic new member. Mion is Reiko's best friend. She is not interested in lacrosse, but she is very competent as her mother trained her. Therefore, she entered the lacrosse team because of her mother and her best friend. She began to like it thanks to the high spirit of the team. Tomoka is the student council president and one of Miuna's classmates. Since the beginning of the year, she wants Miuna to join because of her high grades. She is one of her few classmates who doesn't pay attention to her cold personality. Hikari is now the owner of a cafe. This is also the place Hina works at. Items Crystal Bottle - It's the item the precures use to transform. Crystal Particles - There are 11 crystals. Each represents something in the world. They can be elements, or more abstract things. They increase the pretty cure's power. Sources Coffret - This a coffret which originally contains the Crystals Particles. It has a guardian. Crystal Watch - All of the main cures have one on the wrist of their dominant hand. They are condensation of their power and allow them to perfom their attacks. Locations Verone Academy - The school that the main cures attend. Garden of Rainbows - The world where there are the pretty cures. Garden of Sources - A world containing the "sources" of the world, whose Séléna is the Queen. Eternal White Kingdom - The world where there are the villains. It is ruled by Lord Nil. It has not always been an evil kingdom. Trivia *This is the first season where the lead cure is a red cure **However, this is the second season where the leader is not a pink cure, the first being FwPC with a black lead cure. *This is the first season where two of the main cures are sisters. **However, we learn later in the season that they are not blood-related. *This season takes place many years after the others, which are all of the same age. **Consequently, an all stars movie is impossible as three cures of an other season are shown to be grown up and to have lose their pretty cure statut. **So it is also the first season where the main cures are relatives (child/niece) of the main cures of a previous season. *This is the second season where the cures have ombre on their air, the first being Go! Princess. Category:Fan Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Crystals Themed Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora